<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoe Shining by betheflame, kocuria-visuals (kocuria)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923622">Shoe Shining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame'>betheflame</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals'>kocuria-visuals (kocuria)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shorts &amp; Drabbles 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam and Bucky want to do is have a little ... private time. Fatherhood keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shorts &amp; Drabbles 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoe Shining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larstian/gifts">Larstian</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for larstian in the Sam/Bucky exchange - who asked for fluff. Hope this fits the bill!</p><p>A Harlequin Hoopla Fill for Feb 27: Presents: "Hiding from Kids"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>“Put your finger -”</p><p>“Here?”</p><p>“No, just - “</p><p>“Baby, that’s where you usually -”</p><p>“<em>There do not move just apply more pressure and quickly</em>.”</p><p>Bucky bit back a smile and applied more pressure to his husband’s prostate while also running his hand up and down Sam’s dick.</p><p>“DAD!”</p><p>“Quickly baby,” Bucky whispered into Sam’s ear.</p><p>“DAAAAAAADDDDD.”</p><p>Sam finished quickly and collapsed against the wall of their bedroom closet. “Someday, we are gonna get caught.”</p><p>Bucky pulled same in for a kiss. “You clean up, I’ll go tell them Dad and Pops were shining our shoes.”</p><p>Sam guffawed. “Sure, Winter, you tell them that.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Dad,” 7-year-old Sadie asked with a serious face about six months after that. “Why do you and Pops always shine your shoes in the closet when those men at the airport do it on a stand?”</p><p>Sam fought every instinct in his body to not turn and make eye contact with Bucky, who was across the room, doing an intricate braid in Sadie’s twin’s hair.</p><p>“It can be a process, sweetheart,” Sam began slowly. “And your Pops is very precise.”</p><p>“He calls you anal,” Mikayla announced confidently from her position on Bucky’s lap.</p><p>“James,” Sam scolded slightly.</p><p>“It was the time after you told him not to wear the jeans with the frayed cuffs,” she went on. Mikayla had both a photographic memory and a capacity for stirring shit. Neither was helped by having Steve Rogers and Tony Stark as her godfathers.</p><p>“Well, that was a word your pops used in frustration,” Bucky explained and Sam noticed a slight blush on Bucky’s ears. Sam missed the longer hair Bucky had when they got together a lot. He missed being able to grab it and play with it and twist it in his fingers. But after the fourth time that Bucky felt like his scalp was gonna get pulled off when Sadie started testing her grip, he cut it all off. Sam had to admit there were advantages to this cut, too.</p><p>“So it’s not one we get to use?” Sadie asked.</p><p>“No, baby,” Bucky replied. “Not a word for you.”</p><p>“You guys get all the good words,” Mikayla complained.</p><p>“Adulthood has many perks,” Sam confirmed.</p>
<hr/><p>“Some day,” Bucky huffed as Sam lowered himself onto Bucky’s completely erect cock, “they’re going to put two and two together and it’s going to be terrible.”</p><p>“Some day,” Sam breathed back, “we’ll get to have sex in this house without having to worry about them walking in.”</p><p>Bucky paused the rhythm he was beginning to build. “But then they’ll be <em>gone</em>.”</p><p>Sam held Bucky’s eyes for a minute and could read all of the emotions there. “Then they’ll be off living their lives like we’ve trained and prepared for them to do. Now is not the time for swoony fatherhood, Barnes. We have a ten minute window and I have been wearing this plug all day. Get to work.”</p><p>“Yes, sir, Sergeant Wilson, sir,” Bucky blinked twice and let his trademark smirk slide over his lips. “Getting right to work.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Pops,” 13-year-old Mikayla called as she walked into the kitchen. “Did you get my face wash?”</p><p>“The toner or the scrub,” Bucky replied as he unpacked the grocery bags. “Because I got the scrub because that was on the list, but the look on your face is now telling me you need the toner, do you need the toner?”</p><p>“I need the toner,” Mikayla confirmed.</p><p>Bucky closed his eyes and counted to five. Adolescence was going to be the death of him. “Mic, we’ve talked about the list. It’s on your phone, just -”</p><p>“I ran out just now.”</p><p>Bucky blinked. “So I was supposed to know you’d run out just now when I left for work this morning? Mic, sweetheart, can we start this over?”</p><p>Mikayla was … stressful to Bucky. Her tendency to make pronouncements and expect everyone to remember everything she said because she remembered most of what they said was not easy for anyone in her life. Sadie got the least of her frustration, and Bucky and Sam were assured that she was fine at school, but at home?</p><p>At home, she was stressful.</p><p>They’d come up with a compromise in family therapy the week before. When either Mic or Sam or Bucky were about to lose their temper, they’d try to start the conversation over. Mixed results so far, but Bucky had hope.</p><p>Mic blinked at him and took a deep breath. “Pops. Can I have more toner?”</p><p>“Do you need it for tomorrow morning?”</p><p>Mic nodded and Bucky could see a slight chin waver. Mic’s skin was also a source of stress. Bucky’s frustration melted a little as he reminded himself that his daughter who often came across with the confidence of a 30-year-old woman was, in fact, only 13.</p><p>“Okay, doll,” Bucky smiled softly at her. “Can you go do an inventory of anything else you might need this week and I’ll ask your dad and Sadie to stop on the way home from her violin practice?”</p><p>Mikayla nodded and spun on her heel. She was out of the room when he felt a swoosh of air and her arms were around his middle in no time. “Thanks Pops.”</p><p>He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Mic.”</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>Fatherhood was a lot of things for James Barnes - the fulfillment of a lifelong dream, the biggest challenge of his life, the thing he lost more sleep over than he could calculate. But since the moment the adoption agency placed these two girls in their care, fatherhood had also been the thing he felt least qualified for on any given day.</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: WinterFalcon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: Mic did her assumption thing again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam: Did you do the reset?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: yeah, it worked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam: I’m proud of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: thanks, baby. I’m tired from one conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam: don’t get too tired. There’s two hours of The Voice tonight. Shoe shining is a go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: oh thank fuck, i was hard as goddamn nails this morning and i miss you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam: I never thought i’d be thankful for reality television, but thank fuck our daughters loose track of time when Blake Shelton is on the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: I never thought I’d thank a country singer for my sex life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam: Well, I never thought i’d fall in love with a college professor whose expertise is the fucking russian empire. Talk about myseries.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: no wores than me falling for an air force asshole with the callsign falcon. Who the fuck callsigns a bird.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam: i love you, dr. winter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: i love you more, sargeant falcon.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Faster, you have got to go faster,” Bucky hissed, as Sam bobbed his head up and dock Bucky’s cock. “I’m so close, so close.”</p><p>The WhatsApp chime on both of their phones went off at the same time.</p><p>“Fuck,” Bucky flopped back on the bed. Middle age was such a bitch that even Sam’s magic mouth couldn’t get him off fast enough.</p><p>“Baby,” Sam’s tone was serious. “It’s Sadie. They want us to pick them up.”</p><p>The girls were at a party for their high school soccer team. Sadie was the striker for the varsity team and they’d just won a big district game and one of the parents had offered to host a get together. Bucky and Sam didn’t know the parents - the school was too big for that and they weren’t joiners anyway - but the girls had begged to go because ‘everyone was going to be there’.</p><p>For Sadie to be requesting a pick-up at 9:30pm was a statement.</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: FamChat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam: Baby, are you safe?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sadie: We’re fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sadie: Well, Mic might have a broken hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sadie: She punched the new kid, the one from Overdale who transferred? Alex Pierce. He’s a dick, and he was saying things about Dad and you guys know Mic.</em>
</p><p>The men exchanged glances. They did.</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: We’re on our way. If the parents get there and want to leave before we do, make sure to get contact details so we can work this out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mic: I’m fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam: Oh, we know you are, baby. Uncle Steve taught you how to throw a proper punch when you were five.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam: We’re more worried about you getting sued your senior year of high school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sadie: I already got witness statements from all the kids there that Pierce was being an ass. They weren’t happy with him either. Our friends aren’t like that. We don’t truck with Nazis.</em>
</p><p>Bucky and Sam shared a grin as they both raced around the room getting clothes on. Their daughters had decided many years ago that anyone who had a problem with their marriage was a Nazi.</p><p>Their phones buzzed with another WhatsApp chat.</p><p>
  <em>WhatsApp: TeamParenting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: Heard Mic punched a Nazi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: that gets her another $100 at christmas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: You guys good?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam: we’ll take her to urgent care for x-rays. Can you guys meet us there in case Sadie wants to go home?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: More likely that Mic and Steve will compare Nazi punching techniques.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: we have a ranking system worked out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: I don’t know what’s scarier, that you’re joking or that your’e not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: You don’t want that answer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: *groan* that’s my baby girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: who you raised to stand up for those she loves and you should be proud, James.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: I am proud, I’d just love maybe one week without urgent care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: We’ll see you there.</em>
</p><p>“Shoe shining on pause,” Sam kissed Bucky quickly as they climbed into the car. “Fatherhood calls.”</p>
<hr/><p>“It’s so quiet,” Bucky said with a tone of wonder.</p><p>“That’s what happens when your daughters go to college, you fool,” Sam laughed. “The house gets quiet.”</p><p>“I don’t like it,” Bucky replied.</p><p>“Oh, I fucking hate it,” Sam confirmed.</p><p>“Does have one advantage, though,” Bucky smiled and reached across the couch for Sam’s hand.</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Shoe shining out in the open.”</p><p>Sam cocked an eyebrow. “You mean we can have sex in our house outside our bedroom?”</p><p>“I do believe I mean that, yes,” Bucky rearranged himself so that he was laying between Sam’s legs. He reached for the zipper on Sam’s jeans and looked up at his husband through his eyelashes.</p><p>“I love you,” Sam cradled Bucky’s cheek for a moment before leaning back and letting his husband suck and lick and fondle in all of Sam’s favorite ways.</p><p>Later, after Bucky had blown Sam on the couch, and Sam had blown Bucky in the shower, and they both bitched about their knees, they were lounging in the hot tub they’d had installed for the girls. Bucky had a glass of whiskey and Sam had a beer and they’d put a Spotify playlist on the speakers and …</p><p>“I miss them,” Sam’s breath hitched.</p><p>“Fuck empty nest,” Bucky confirmed, letting the tears fall down his face that he’d been keeping in for days. “I miss them so much.”</p><p>“Wanna go snuggle and cry, boo bear?”</p><p>“Please,” Bucky smiled through his tears.</p><p>“Let’s go, Pops,” Sam held out his hand as they climbed out and pulled on the fluffy robes the girls had gotten them for a Christmas eons before.</p><p>“Not sad we can fuck wherever we want though,” Bucky said. “Just to clarify.”</p><p>“Silver lining in every storm, baby. That’s for sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1">Twitter</a> or <a href="http://betheflame.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the <a href="https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS">Stony</a> or <a href="https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n">Stuckony</a> servers.</p><p>Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a <a href="http://www.podonthesuit.com">fandom podcast</a> if you're so inclined.<br/><br/></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362237">collab: betheflame</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals">kocuria-visuals (kocuria)</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683599">[Podfic of] Shoe Shining</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods">Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>